


Spring Break

by Linnett24



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Boys In Love, Dub names, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Review, Spring break in winter, They are just better, Yaoi, nothing personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnett24/pseuds/Linnett24
Summary: "YES! Finally! Spring Break!" Jaden yelled excitedly, throwing his fists in the air victoriously. The force of it caused his chair to spin around slightly.Syrus just smiled thoughtfully as he plopped down upon his friend's bunk, "So what are you going to do for the break, Jay?""You kidding? I'm going home for a week!" he gave a stretch, "Ah, I can see it now, hanging out on the beach and goofing off for a whole week without having Crowler on my back!.. What're you planning to do, Sy?"
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, jadenxsyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Spring Break

"YES! _Finally_! Spring Break!" Jaden yelled excitedly, throwing his fists in the air victoriously. The force of it caused his chair to spin around slightly.

Syrus just smiled thoughtfully as he plopped down upon his friend's bunk, "So what are you going to do for the break, Jay?"

"You kidding? I'm going home for a week!" he gave a stretch, "Ah, I can see it now, hanging out on the beach and goofing off for a whole week without having Crowler on my back!.. What're you planning to do, Sy?"

The teal haired teen fidgeted slightly with the hem of his school jacket, "I don't really know what. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go home or not. I mean, it's not like I can do too much with my brother. He holes himself up in his room practicing or goes out with _his_ friends, but I don't tag along..."

Jaden stopped his spinning chair as he looked over his smaller friend, "Well, you could always come hang out with _me_ you know! I mean, you don't have to leave if you don't want, but it's going to be pretty boring here all by yourself since Chumley's already gone.. We could have some fun together outside of school if you head back, you know? And you could even stay over at my place if you feel like it. I'm sure my parents would be fine since they'll be working most of the time."

The shorter's face lit up excitedly from the invitation. It was a first to actually have someone want to be around him during non-school seasons.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, Sy!"

Syrus launched himself at roommate to tackle him in a grateful hug, "Thank you, Jaden! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The brunet teen just laughed, quite used to his companion's antics, as he teased, "Yeah, we can go to the beach and maybe we can work on getting a tan on that lily white ass of yours."

Of course, Syrus just gaped and flushed before trying to stammer angrily, "My butt isn't that white! It's as white as yours!"

"You've been checking out my butt?"

Once again, his jaw dropped wider and his face matched the color of his jacket, "Y-you.. I.. I.. Ooh! Jaden! Just finish packing already before we miss the boat back to the mainland!"

The duo made it back to Domino later that night around dinnertime as they headed over to Jaden's home, bags in tow. Jaden knocked on the door, calling out, "Mom?! Dad?! I'm home!"

There was no answer so he flipped up over a nearby flowerpot to retrieve a spare key. Once the door swung open, they were greeted by dark silence.

Syrus shifted nervously, "Uh.. I don't think anyone's here, Jay.. Did they tell you they were going someplace?"

It took a moment, but it finally dawned on the taller boy and the smacked himself in the forehead, "I completely forgot! Mom and Dad wrote me saying they were going to be taking a second honeymoon so I could have the house to myself.. I'm sorry, Sy.. I could walk you over to your place if you feel too weird staying in an empty house?"

It took a moment as Syrus thought it over, but he offered a smile and shook his head to politely decline, "That's okay! It'll just be like we're back in the dorm, but without Chumley snoring and muttering about grilled cheese."

They both shared a laugh at their absent roommate's expense before Jaden flipped on a light and bent down to take up his friend's things, "It's settled then. My house is our own personal bachelor pad for the next week. C'mon in and I'll show you around."

* * *

The first stop was the bedroom to drop off their bags and, in an overly dramatic display, the brunet opened his door.

"Ta da! Welcome to Casa de Jaden. Make yourself at home."

Posters decorated the walls advertising various Duel Monsters paraphernalia. There were clippings tacked up in one area that all talked about Yugi Mutou in one form or another. A dresser was to one side, its top littered with action figures. His desk was on the opposite side near his bed. Some old school books and magazines were stacked neatly upon the desk corner. Jaden's bed lay made and untouched with the tops of denim blue sheets folded back invitingly.

The diminutive duelist took everything in with a smile, "I like your room."

"Thanks," Jaden grinned as he flopped back across his old bed and tucked his arms behind his head.

Syrus moved to sit beside him and yelped when he sat upon something lumpy and soft. He reached into the bedding and retrieved a very worn, and well-loved, stuffed bear from beneath him.

He giggled, "Don't tell me you were sleeping with a teddy bear, Jaden."

The other teen swiped his beloved possession back, "Hey! You leave him alone. Mr. Snuggles and I have a long history together and it was devastating to us both that he had to stay behind while I went to Duel Academy."

"Mr. Snuggles? Oh, Jaden, could you imagine what they would say at school?"

"Hrmf, Mr. Snuggles and I will just go someplace to get reacquainted then. He's very sensitive after all, Sy."

Both boys started laughing again and Jaden took a moment to sit the bear upon the books on his desk. He gave a quick tour of the rest of the house for his guest. Afterward, they realized just how hungry they were from their trip.

"So, you think you want to brave cooking with me? Or should we just order a pizza or something?.. Hey! Since it's our first night, why don't we celebrate with junk food and a movie marathon? We've got satellite cable so there's plenty to choose from."

Syrus was still glowing just from the fact he was having fun with a friend. However, he felt some butterflies tickling the boundaries of his stomach by being all alone with his energetic roommate. He had never said anything, but his admiration had slowly turned into a secret crush upon the other teen. The gray-eyed boy decided it would be better to keep his feelings to himself to avoid ruining the closeness he shared comfortably with Jaden.

"I know it's usually _you_ that pigs out, but.. what the heck! Let's eat junk food until we both throw up!"

"That's the spirit, Sy!" Jaden smiled as he ruffled his companion's hair, "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you after all."

Several hours later, two empty pizza cartons, many empty soda cans, stray popcorn pieces, and a few candy wrappers lay scattered around the two duelists. They were thoroughly engrossed with their current movie. Or rather, Jaden was. Syrus was trying to nonchalantly hide his eyes in his knees.

A scream pierced the air from the television, echoed by a scream from the teal-haired teen. Jaden jumped in fright with the bowl to send them both into a shower of popcorn.

"Jeez! You scared me to death, Syrus! You okay?"

Syrus, who still had his face buried in his knees, nodded his head quickly. A look of concern crossed the brunet's face before he put his arm around his friend for comfort.

"Hey, if it's too scary for you, we can watch something else. I really don't mind changing the channel."

The smaller peeked an eye out, "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby.. I hope I didn't ruin the movie for you.."

"You're not being a baby. I told you it's fine to watch something else. After all, you're my guest and I want you to be happy. Can't be giving you nightmares after all, right?"

They settled on some cartoons after a while until they finally felt their sugar buzz beginning to crash. Jaden turned off the TV with a loud yawn and stretch.

"Um, Jaden?.. Where should I sleep tonight? I can stay on the couch if I could have a blanket."

He shook his head, "No way. I told you you're my guest, Sy. You can take my bed and I'll set up the spare mattress on the floor for me."

"But I don't want to steal away your bed. I'll take the mattress."

The brunet had to stifle another yawn, "Well, we _could_ share my bed if you don't care. It's a full size and you certainly wouldn't take up that much room."

Share a bed with Jaden? Syrus had to act quickly to stop the sudden nosebleed threatening to gush forth. He clapped his hands over his face, playing it off as if he was yawning.

Jaden poked him in the shoulder, "See? You're tired too. C'mon, we should get some sleep so we can go out tomorrow. Maybe the beach or the arcade or something. And it's not like you've never seen me sleep before."

The boys shuffled off to the bedroom where Jaden began to strip down to his boxers. He dug around in his dresser until he found an old T-shirt to slip on then began turning down the bed. Syrus removed his pants and shoes, deciding to just sleep in the shirt he was wearing since he remembered he did not bring his pajamas from school.

"You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in if you want, Sy. It might be a little big, but you might be more comfortable," the taller scoured his dresser drawers again and tossed a shirt to Syrus.

The meek teen hid his blush as he murmured a 'thank you' and changed. It was heaven though since he could smell Jaden's scent upon the shirt. He was brought out of his thoughts by a few creaks from the bed once Jaden climbed in and settled himself to one side.

"I'll let you sleep next to desk so you can set your glasses up there and they won't get smashed by accident. Plus, you drank a ton of soda so you'll probably have to pee in the middle of the night."

Syrus flushed, "I'm glad you're so concerned about my bathroom habits, Jay."

"What can I say? I've learned how your bladder clock works by now," the other shrugged.

With some lingering nervousness, Syrus climbed into the covers beside his roommate and fought away the rising blush. He removed his glasses with care and set them upon the desk while Jaden switched off the lights with another yawn.

".. Um, Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Well.. uh.. why do you have a full sized bed? Isn't it kind of odd?"

Jaden gave a sheepish chuckle in the dark, "I used to fall out of bed a lot when I only had a twin. Why do you think I like sleeping on the bottom bunk at school? Plus, it's got those sides so I can't roll off as easily."

"I should have known. You're all over the place when you sleep... Does that mean you're going to kick me off in the middle of the night?"

The brunet reached out blindly until he managed to give a pat on his friend's belly, "I promise if I kick you off the bed tonight, you can kick me tomorrow, okay?"

Syrus felt his breath hitch and thanked the blessed darkness to hide his glowing cheeks and the perk of attention in his nether regions. With quick jerk, he rolled to his side so he was facing away from his crush. He curled up into a fetal position, willing his slight erection away with all his might.

"O-okay.. G-g-goodnight, Jaden.."

Jaden gave one last stretch as he turned to lay facing the opposite direction, "Night, Sy. Seeya in the morning."

Why did it feel like it was going to be the longest night of his life to the smaller boy?..

Gray eyes began to flutter open slowly as Syrus pulled himself away from the last clinging bits of slumber. He was still very groggy and disoriented, but felt his heart begin to pound as he tried to recollect his surroundings. Once he remembered he was in Jaden's room, he felt better, but then he became aware of the body he was cuddled against.

The taller boy had pulled Syrus close at some point in the night and was now spooning with him. An arm lay curled around the timid teen's body, keeping him in place.

The teal-haired duelist swallowed hard as his mind raced for a way to free himself. He already had to contend with a case of morning wood and this current situation wasn't helping it in the least. He wiggled slightly, hoping to cause Jaden enough disturbance to roll over.

Unfortunately, Jaden only tightened his grip and began murmuring something about someone landing in his lap after a trap card had been played. He chuckled in his sleep, "Just like 'Maiden in love'.. At least I caught you.."

Syrus stopped moving and bit his lower lip tightly as he listened. Was Jaden dreaming about someone he liked? He could not recall this friend mentioning any fondness for anyone in particular. Maybe it was Alexis? He certainly could tell she liked Jaden a little more than just friends.

With a saddened sigh, Syrus felt his heart grow heavy. He should have known better than to think Jaden could possibly be interested in someone like _him_. Alexis had everything going for her; she was popular, beautiful, a great dueler... a _girl_... There was no way he could compete with that!

A long yawn and the pleasant warmth shifting away brought him from his thoughts. Jaden gave a stretch, groaning from the effort, then cracked open a single eye. Obviously he had to wait for his mind to become fully alert as well because he gave the other boy a strange look and had to blink rapidly several times.

".. Sy?..."

The smaller tensed before looking nervously over his shoulder, "... Y-yeah?..."

".. How come we're in the same bed?.. Did I climb up in your bunk or something?"

Despite the solemn feelings he had, a soft smile lifted at the corner of his mouth, "We're over at your house, Jay. You let me stay over and you said we could sleep in your bed, remember?"

Realization finally dawned on the brunet and he offered a small chuckle, "Heh, oh yeah. Well, mornin', Sy. Did you sleep okay? I didn't kick you or anything, did I?"

Syrus pushed himself up into a sitting position before reaching for his glasses and slipping them upon his face. His hair was tousled from sleep still, "I'm fine.. I.. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick..."

Luckily, his arousal had completely died after his self-esteem had knocked him down. He slipped from the covers to make his way into the restroom where he went through his morning routine. After relieving himself, he washed his hands and combed his fingers through his locks in attempt to tame them back into their normal style.

A knock came on the door, "Hey, Syrus? I just wanted to see if you remembered to bring a toothbrush. I forgot mine at school, but we have extras in the closet so I could grab you one if you need it."

"Oh, um.. I'm fine! I have mine in my bag."

"Okay. And, what do you feel like for breakfast? I think there's some cereal in the kitchen unless you're brave enough to eat something I cook."

This conversation through the door was growing a bit tiresome. Syrus opened the door, looking up into his friend's face with a slight frown. Jaden furrowed his brow in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sy? I know neither of us is a morning person, but you look really depressed."

He began to fiddle with the doorknob nervously, "Um, I.. I guess I was just a little homesick or something. I'm okay, Jay. Really."

Jaden brought his arm around his smaller companion's shoulders, "You sure everything is okay? I want you to have a good time while you're staying here, so don't be afraid to talk to me if you're upset about something.. You can go over to your house anytime if that'll make you feel any better. I want to see nothing but a happy Syrus during Spring Break. Otherwise I _will_ make you eat my cooking to give you a better reason to be sad!"

The gray-eyed boy felt his heart growing a bit lighter again. He smiled gently, "You make it sound like you're going to poison me, Jaden."

"Well, I'm trying _not_ to, that's why I'm at least giving you a fair warning!"

They shared a small laugh before heading into the kitchen for something to eat. Thankfully, they found a new box of cereal, which they managed to finish off.

"So, what do you feel like doing today? You decide. I'm just happy to not be in school."

Syrus thought for a few moments, "Well, what time is it? Maybe we could start at the beach and then play some games at the arcade later."

Jaden glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's about 12:45 right now. I think it sounds like a good idea. Let's go get ready."

"May I take a shower first?"

"Heh, you don't have to ask permission for that you know. Go ahead. I'll let you use my bathroom and I'll just use my parents' again. There's soap and shampoo and stuff in the shower already that you can use. Lemme just grab you a towel and washcloth."

* * *

"Wait up, Jaden! You have longer legs than me!"

"C'mon, Sy! The beach is waiting!"

The shorter duelist ran as fast as he could. It had taken them a bit longer to get out than they expected and Jaden was eager to get some fresh air. The day was warm and perfectly sunny. Jaden went dressed in dark blue, orange, and white Hawaiian print trunks and a loose, baby blue T-shirt. Syrus was a bit more reserved with a plain pair of navy swim shorts and white shirt. His sandals slapped against the bottom of his feet loudly as he raced.

Jaden had volunteered to bring a dufflebag with the towels, sunscreen, and other things they would need. He figured Syrus most likely would not want to spend too much time in the water since he couldn't swim, but he may be able to coax him to get wet at least once.

Domino's beach was bustling today, due to the nice weather and the school vacations. Kids, mostly teenagers, were everywhere. Girls in their bikinis strolled along the boardwalk with their friends while others were taking the time for some sunbathing. There was a group of teens playing a game of volleyball further down the shore and a few boys having a rollerblading race through the crowd.

Hopping a small wall, the brunet quickly claimed a spot upon the sand and let his friend finally catch up to him. Syrus panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"There.. There's a lot.. of people here, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, we don't have to stay here for too long, Sy... Just until we can tell your skin from your shirt," Jaden teased.

Their beachtime was enjoyable as they spent the time soaking up a bit of sun and playing around in the water. They stuck close to the edge to avoid any sort of accident. Still, both were soaked by the time they finally left for the arcade. The trip back by bus and the short walk to the arcade itself was at least long enough for them to dry off a bit. Once they stepped inside the building, the air conditioning gave them both a small chill around the damper parts remaining in their trunks.

"So, any games you want to do in particular?"

Syrus shrugged, "Not really. Maybe try and win some prizes or something."

Jaden glanced at the prize counter in back, a huge grin coming to his face, "Check it out! They've got new Duel Monster prizes!.. Ah, _sweet_! That poster would look kick ass in the dorm next to my one of Yugi."

It was the other's turn to have his face light up as he spied a desired item as well, "Cool! They even have a stuffed doll of Dark Magician Girl!"

He flushed immediately afterward at how childish it sounded, yet the brunet continued to smile, "So we both have something we can try for. Let's go get some tokens and start playing already! We don't want anyone else to win our prizes, now do we?"

Jaden grabbed Syrus by the wrist as he hurried over to the token machine. The smaller teen dug around in his pockets for any change, but could only manage to come up with $3. He sighed, but inserted the slightly crumbled bills into the slot.

' _Looks like I won't be winning that doll.. Oh well, maybe I can just help Jaden out so he can get his poster._ '

Once they had their tokens, they made their way over to the ticket giving games. To the taller boy's surprise, Syrus was a pretty decent skee-ball player. Jaden, on the other hand, liked sticking to the electronic games. Slowly, their collection of pink colored tickets grew.

While they were heading into one of the remaining rooms, Jaden caught sight of a Dance Dance Revolution game. He knew they only had two tokens left between them, but he figured this might be something good to help Syrus cheer up. What the heck, it might be fun too!

"Wait, Sy. Why don't we try a round of D.D.R.?"

"Huh?.. Oh, Jay, I don't know.. I'm not really good at those kinds of games," the shorter duelist frowned.

"We can set it on the easiest level. I haven't played in a long time, but I promise to take it easy on you. What do you say?"

The thought of dancing with Jaden, even if they were only playing a game, _did_ sound fun. Syrus agreed and they took their places upon their separate platforms. The moment the tokens were inserted, dance music and blinking lights surrounded them. A female's voice upon the game prompted them to select a character, then to select a song. Jaden went though the selections, deciding upon one of the male figures, before trying to find the easiest song. He stomped his sneaker down once he found it. Syrus' character timer ran out and he ended up being an anthropomorphic rabbit. At least he didn't end up being a girl!

"Don't worry, Syrus. Just follow the arrows. All you have to do is relax and move. Nothing to it!"

The feminine voice rang out once more to ready them for their game and to wish them luck as the song started to play. Their characters were shown on the screen like a music video while the music grew louder.

Back, back, forward, forward, right, left, right/left, right/left, back/forward, back/forward... Hey, this wasn't so bad. The song's beat helped Syrus keep in step as he danced. He was concentrating so hard on the moves, he was not paying attention to lyrics. They glanced over at one another, catching each other's eyes and laughing happily. All through their game, programmed voices congratulated them on particular moves, or booed them for making a mistake.

The song hit a slower part, allowing time for extra 'tricks' to be performed.

The game's song was hitting its final run. The steps grew a bit more difficult now in the final stages. There were several combos right in a row that had Syrus teetering unsteadily as he tried to keep from tripping over his own feet. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, determined to keep going until the end.

The screen fell to black once the song ended and the female voice appeared a final time to present their scores. Jaden's was almost perfect, but Syrus fell rather short. The module beside the brown-eyed teen began spitting out tickets for winning.

"Hey! I didn't even know this _gave_ tickets!" he exclaimed while gathering them up.

With their last tokens spent, the friends made their way back to the prize counter to add up their winnings. Jaden held his haphazardly in both fists and Syrus opted for folding his own in countings of 5. The girl at the counter weighed each bundle before handing them printed out receipts of their totals.

The teal-haired teen frowned again, "I only have 107.. I still need 400 more to get that Dark Magician Girl... I'm going to go look at the smaller prizes, Jay."

Jaden glanced at his receipt. He had a total of 411 tickets that jumble. The poster he wanted was 250 tickets.. but he knew that his companion really wanted that doll. If they combined their receipts, he could get it for Syrus. Would he really give up his hard, earned winnings like that?

Of course he would.

"Wait a sec, Syrus. Don't spend any of your tickets yet," he hurried to his friend's side and thrust out the slip of paper. "Here, I want you to have my tickets. Now you have enough to get your prize."

"But, Jay! Those are _your_ tickets! What about your poster?"

Jaden gave a simple shrug, "It's just a poster. And besides, remember when you fought to get that ticket for me so we could check out Yugi's deck? I want to give you something nice in return to show I enjoy having you as my best friend."

Syrus' face lit up, "Really? Thanks Jaden!"

They waved the counter girl over so they could exchange their coupons. She handed Syrus his treasured plushie and they turned to leave for home.

"Wait, boys! You still have 18 credits left. Don't you want to use them?"

With so few redeemable credits left, they both scoured the bargain section. It was the shortest boy that suggested they get three friendship bracelets (saving one for Chumley once they returned).

The girl pushed the bracelets forward, "That's 15. Anything you'd like with your 3 remaining credits?"

"You go ahead and choose, Jay. I'm good."

He ended up with a blue, plastic ring.

With no money left in their pockets, they headed back to Jaden's house. The sun was just setting as they reached the front door. Both boys decided to save the remainder of their money for the rest of the week, so they poked through Jaden's kitchen for food. Syrus, however, seemed to gain a few ideas for other meals with what they found.

Dinner was nothing spectacular, but at least they wouldn't starve to death with their bellies full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Afterward, they both decided to wash up and get rid of the sea scummy feeling all over themselves. Jaden insisted on Syrus having run of the bathroom first again, since he was the guest. While he waited in his bedroom for his turn, he idly looked through his duel deck. A familiar coo caught his attention once Winged Kuriboh's astral form appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey there, Winged Kuriboh. I bet you're lonely since I haven't dueled for a few days, huh?"

The creature cooed again, nodding. He floated around the room, admiring the decorations in much the same fashion as Syrus had. When he saw the picture of his previous master, he purred happily and gave a bounce.

"Yep. Yugi's my idol. I kept every magazine and newspaper article that talked about him from when I was little. The magazines are in a box under the bed so they don't get bent.. Oh! And check out what I helped Sy get today at the arcade!" He set the doll up in a sitting position, "See? Dark Magician Girl. Bet this brings back memories, huh?"

Once again, the Kuriboh cooed excitedly, showing his approval of the toy. He floated back to Jaden's side, purring in his ear.

"I got this bracelet too. I got the orange one, Sy took the red one, and we have a green one for Chumley.. Syrus was so happy to get that doll. I'm glad that I could make him smile."

Winged Kuriboh gave a knowing sort of look as he cooed again. The boy chuckled.

"Well, of _course_ I like, Sy. He's my best friend you know."

A series of slightly higher pitched coos were the reply. With his head, the spirit monster nudged his young master's jaw.

".. Huh? No way. I couldn't say anything like that. I wouldn't want him to think I was, you know, weird or something."

The Kuriboh grew frustrated as he butted his furry head harder against Jaden's face, cooing his protests.

All Jaden could do was shake his head slightly, "I think I kept you locked up in my deck holder for too long. You've started to get nuts on me."

Winged Kuriboh cooed angrily a final time before beginning to fade back into the deck.

"Yikes, he's actually kind of scary when he's mad."

"..Who you talking to, Jaden?" Syrus came in, toweling off his damp hair and dressed in his nightclothes.

Jaden flushed nervously and chuckled, "Oh, just Winged Kuriboh again. He liked your toy."

The shorter teen smiled, "That's cool.. Hey, you know what? I can't get that song we danced to out of my head. Is there any way you can look up the lyrics to it or something?"

"Sure thing. The computer is in the other room, so we can even download it if you'd like. I'll burn it for you so you can play on my stereo while I'm showering, okay?"

Syrus nodded and let his friend lead the way. It took a moment or two to get the computer running and onto the internet, but they were soon able to find the lyrics and the exact title of the song. Jaden downloaded the file and burned a CD quickly before he started to head off.

"I'll let you play on there for a bit and read those lyrics or whatever. You can just shut it down when you're finished... You know, it's kinda funny.. I've heard that song before and I realized that it makes me think of you," the brunet grinned, then slipped out of the room.

Syrus felt his cheeks beginning to burn again as he turned back to the screen and began reading. Each line he past, his eyes grew wider and his heart began to pound more.

' _It makes him think about_ me _?.. But this sounds like a love song.. Could Jaden actually like me like that?.. And what exactly does he think about when he thinks about me? I- oh crap, I'm getting turned on! I don't want him to think I was looking at perverted pictures on here!'_

The gray-eyed boy made quick work of shutting the computer down and hurrying back into his friend's bedroom. He was not in there for more than a minute before Jaden returned, only a towel around his waist. Syrus swallowed hard and casually glanced away while he fought off his blush.

"Oh! Sorry if I scared you, Sy. I thought you were still on the computer.. So, did you finish reading those lyrics?"

Syrus began fidgeting by tapping his index fingers together, he murmured a soft, 'mmhmm' in reply, but there was still that question in the back of his mind. Worrying his lower lip, he finally gathered up enough courage to ask, "Um, Jay?.. You said that song made you think of me... What did you mean by that?"

It was Jaden's turn to fight back a faint blush, "Er, I dunno.. I guess how you seem to brighten up everything when you're around and it would be kinda dull if you weren't there, you know?"

It was hard to admit, but that comment had hurt the diminutive dueler some, ".. Oh.. Is.. is that all?"

".. Yeah, I guess so.. Is something wrong, Sy? You look sad again."

Syrus could no longer hold back the wetness that welled up in his eyes. He sniffled weakly, lowering his head and biting his lip to keep the sobs in. The boy's shoulders trembled before the first stifled cry escaped. Jaden was alarmed and came to his companion's side, dropping to his knees to kneel before him. Looking up into that cherub-like face, he saw large tears rolling down flushed cheeks.

"What's the matter, Syrus? C'mon, you need to talk to me.."

All the other could do was shake his head 'no'. He grabbed the bracelet from off his wrist and thrust it at the bewildered brunet.

".. Huh? Why are you giving me your friendship bracelet?"

Another stifled sob, "B-because.. because.. once I tell you, you w-wont.. want to be m-my friend anymore!" Syrus cried harder at that thought.

"Not want to be your friend anymore? What are you talking about, Sy?"

"Because I like you!"

"And what's wrong with that? I like you too, Syrus."

Clenching his fists tightly in his lap, a few tears spattered onto his white knuckles, "No.. I _like_ you, like you, Jaden.. Like, I think I'm gay, kind of like you..."

The room fell silent for a few seconds until Syrus tried to get to his feet and run out the door. He barely made a step before his arm was caught in a tight grip.

"N-no!.. Let me go, Jaden! I want to go home.. I don't want to stay here now that you hate me..."

Jaden pulled his struggling friend into a comforting embrace and held him tight, dropping the bracelet to the floor. He rubbed the heaving back with a soft hand and rested his cheek upon the top of Syrus' head. The sobbing shook the small boy as he buried his face into the brunet's bare chest. Lovingly, Jaden whispered soft words into Syrus' ear.

Once the crying at settled into slight sniffles, Jaden gave his roommate a firm pat on the back, "No more crying, alright?... And what's this about me hating you, hrm? I told you, you're my best friend, Syrus. It's going to take more than _that_ to scare me away."

Syrus lifted his head slowly, wiping at his eyes, ".. You still want to be my friend?.."

The taller smiled warmly, "Of course, Sy." His smile slowly faded as he gazed into the watery, silver-green pools before him. Very slowly, he leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss upon soft lips.

The action took Syrus by surprise and he made a sharp intake of air. The fleeting moment their lips met, he felt fire burning deep inside him. He pushed up on his toes to seek the retreating mouth. Jaden filled in the space as he took his companion into a deeper kiss, experimenting with the new feelings.

Syrus' eyes slid shut as he submitted, shyly parting his trembling lips as an invitation. Jaden took him up on his offer, slipping his tongue tip into the sweet mouth to explore. The shorter teen made a faint whimper, but let his own tongue join as the two organs wrestled briefly.

It was Syrus that pulled back first, gasping for air. Both of them were flushed, their bodies still tingling from their first kiss. The teal-hair boy glanced down and noticed the front of Jaden's towel was starting to tent. He could feel his own loins becoming rigid and he covered himself with some embarrassment.

Jaden did not seem to mind though. He blushed a bit himself and placed a hand upon Syrus' shoulder, "You don't have to be embarrassed for yourself.. It happened to me too."

He still fidgeted though, "I-I know.. But um.. so, what does that mean we do about it?.. I mean, I know what happens in this situation with a girl and all, but.. um.. since we're both guys..?"

To be honest, the thought hadn't crossed the brunet's mind. In fact, he wasn't sure he even knew as much as Syrus when it came to this matter. This was definitely going to be a slight problem if they couldn't figure something out soon.

Jaden chuckled sheepishly as he looked away and scratched the back of his head, ".. Well, um.. I don't really know anything about 'sex'.. I never paid attention since it wasn't about dueling.."

Syrus almost fell over in shock, but managed to stay composed. Did this mean he had to tell his friend about sex? There was no way he would be able to do that!... Wait! The computer would help.

"Um, Jay?.. How about we go back on your computer and you can see.. And maybe we can figure out what, you know, two guys can do... B-but, just so we know! I don't want you to think that's all I'm thinking about or anything and if I'm a pervert and-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Sy! Let's just go on the internet like you said. I bet we'll be able to find plenty out."

They certainly did. Within a mere 15 minutes, they were very well versed in the ways of intimacy. Now, when they finally read about yaoi sex, poor Syrus nearly fainted. There was one site that contained yaoi mangas and doujinshis, and once they had read a few, the smallest teen wasn't sure his part of the relationship looked too bright.

".. D-does that mean that I have to be the 'uke'?.."

"Well.. most of those ukes were small and a few wore glasses like you, Sy," Jaden offered.

The short boy sputtered, "B-b-but.. all those things said that you and me.. that you.. put... Who thought of doing it in the butt?" Syrus suddenly went pink.

Jaden's cheeks were dusted a soft hue as well, ".. Yeah, but.. they all looked like they were having fun..? We don't have to do _that_ , but maybe we can try some other stuff?.."

".. I.. guess so..."

Nervously, they went back to Jaden's bedroom and sat upon the bed. They were careful to move their old clothes and Syrus' plushie out of the way before they began.

Syrus blushed when he saw Jaden's face getting close and held out a hand.

"Can you...m-maybe turn off the lights?"

His friend blinked for a second and then nodded. He hopped out of bed and walked a bit fast towards the switch, he turned off the lights and turned his gaze, the curtains were still open and allowed the moonlight to softly illuminate his bed.

Jaden couldn't help but to feel surprised about the fact that Syrus' pale skin and light shade of blue hair seemed to match the soft glow so naturally. His friend looked...beautiful.

That was the only word capable of describing this display.

Beautiful.

Syrus' clothes were obviously baggy, his shirt was even crooked to the side, which caused the left side of his neck and his shoulder to be at full display for anyone to admire, and the addition of the moonlight caused his exposed skin to look like porcelain.

If it wasn't for the soft blush on his face and ears, Jaden would think he's looking at an angel.

And...Only he can see it...Syrus is sitting on top of _his_ bed, tugging his on his blue bed sheets with his fist out of nervousness and looking at him with an expression that was just begging for attention.

If he had to be honest this kinda reminded him to when Syrus had voiced the idea of them maybe meeting in a past life, that maybe he was some kind of pharaoh and Sy was his high priest.

Back then he laughed at the idea but now...It feels kind of right.

_Jaden being a prince, maybe one not so fit to rule, walking slowly into his private chambers...Where Syrus, his best friend and loyal servant, is waiting for him in a bed where he stands out like an ethereal being thanks to the glow of the moonlight and the dim light of a few candles. A blush painting the little one's features, but he keeps a strong will to pleasure his dear friend...and lover._

The brunet's eyes became a bit half lidded, that small fantasy taking place on his head starting to make his body tingle a bit, he looked at his friend and he seemed a bit shock at the unexpected gaze of lust and desire he was wearing now.

Again, Jaden sat on his bed and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

When his lips were liberated, Syrus pulled off his shirt, leaving them both equally dressed.

Jaden basked in the sight of more of Syrus' smooth skin being showered with moonlight, he checked him out from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, meeting a silver gaze in the end. His friend's eyes were just begging him for more.

Silently, Jaden agreed to continue and untied the towel from around his waist. He already several dark curls encircling the base of his member, and more were still coming in. A very fine trail of hair was starting to appear from his navel, downward. Syrus looked at his exposed skin and suddenly was still nervous about continuing.

".. Um, can I wait a sec to undress?.."

With a gentle nod, Jaden wrapped his arm around his friend and held him close. Guiding him in for another kiss. The throbbing was beginning to ache between his legs, though. So, he took himself into his hand, stroking his cock slowly like how he had seen them do on the computer. Syrus watched quietly, then looked up into slightly darkened chocolate eyes.

".. Jaden?.. May.. May I um.. t-touch.. um..."

Jaden's hand stopped and slowly backed away.

"S-sure..."

Hesitantly, the petite teen reached out and wrapped his fingers around Jaden's erection. It was an odd experience touching someone else like this. He certainly wasn't a complete stranger to doing it himself, but it still felt different. Jaden moaned gently. It felt so good!

Syrus took notice of his and started to gently caress his dear friend's member, slowly jerking him off.

Maybe it was because he didn't have any experience, but there were a couple of drops of precum starting to escape Jaden's tip, unsure of what to do with that, Syrus' index finger touched the already weeping tip, making Jaden moan and bite his lip, thanks to that reaction, Syrus decided to give it a soft rub.

Just a few seconds of masturbating his best friend and Syrus had already found Jaden's favorite spot to give attention to.

"S-sy..." He breathed out, a gaze painted with desperation surprised him.

Syrus could believe how Jaden looked so...needy. He looked so ready to get tied up and raise his pelvis up for someone who would suck on his weeping erection.

Still, he fought his desire to keep taking his friend's hand job and snaked his own hand around Syrus' waist to give the clothed bulge a rub as well. He felt it twitch and harden under his touch, he decided to go lower and see how much of the area could he cover with only one hand and stopped when his fingers felt the soft flesh behind Syrus' member, he couldn't help but to smirk as his fingers started to play with it.

Syrus whimpered in arousal and let his roommate go, Jaden fought to control himself and let go of him as well.

"I'm ready to.. get undressed now.."

Jaden only stared and instinctively licked his lips.

However, as he stood to remove his briefs, a slightly tanned hand stopped him, "Wait, Sy...Can I do it instead? Like in those comics?"

After receiving a nod, Jaden laid his little lover back upon the bed and grasped the sides of the underpants. He pulled them off slowly, exposing Syrus completely. Syrus had not quite hit all of puberty yet as he only very few wisps of teal colored pubic hair around his boyhood.

Jaden looked him over with a slight grin. He was still unsure of where to begin, but he figured they could both learn together. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and continued downward. His lips traced along Syrus' jawline and down to the junction of his neck and collarbone. Nibbling a trail along, he moved to a perked, pink nub and flickered his tongue against it.

"Ah!.. That tickles! Jay!"

Feeling playful, the taller teen grinned wickedly and took the innocent nipple into his teeth. He applied gentle pressure, so as not to cause too much pain. The reaction was just the opposite, however. Syrus arched off the bed, crying out wantonly and gripping the bed sheets in his fists.

"AH! JADEN!"

He released the captured nub to sooth it with a pass of his tongue, then moved to the other. This one was lapped tenderly and lightly suckled, drawing forth a pleasant moan.

Dark, chocolate eyes were growing hazy with desire, "How are you doing, Sy?.."

Syrus was already feeling out of breath by now. He managed a hoarse, "I'm good.." in reply.

Jaden nibbled and licked his way down across his lover's chest and belly. The smooth flesh still smelled faintly of soap. He raised his head.

".. Is it okay if I try some stuff, Syrus? I'll stop if you want me to.."

".. U-um.. Okay, Jaden.."

The darker haired boy shimmied down, coming face to face with the other's weeping erection. Jaden could hear Syrus' panting breaths the lower he went. Parting his lips, he gave an experimental lick along the underside of the shaft all the way up to the dewy tip. Syrus screamed, his hips bucking and trembling from the new sensations overloading his young system. The cry alarmed Jaden though.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Ahh.. N-n-no.. R-really good.."

Getting a positive answer, he picked up where he left off. This time, he placed his hands gently upon Syrus' hips to keep him still while he licked around the arousal again. The trembling was growing as Syrus shut his eyes and bit his lower lip. Little mewls and whimpers caught in his throat that melted into shrill keening once warm lips wrapped around his cock head.

Jaden was, by no means, an expert at giving head. He kept recalling what they had seen on his computer and tried as best he could to mimic it. He couldn't go too far without issuing his gag reflex, but the amount he was working with still seemed to please his partner well enough. The texture of the precum felt odd, but the taste was not completely unpleasant. It reminded him vaguely of a richly spiced fruit of some sort, like a spiced plum and apple pie, only more tart.

A trembling hand began tangling in chestnut tresses while Syrus fought for control over his body. His lower gut was twisting into a heated knot, giving sign of his approaching release. When he tried to open his mouth to warn and protest, only weak cries tumbled out. The smaller could hardly recognize his own voice anymore. He fought again, at last finding a few words.

"J-ahh.. Jaden.. I.. s-stop... I'm gonna..."

The brunet duelist paused momentarily, but then recalled how several of the 'semes' in those comics had swallowed what their ukes had to give. He held tighter and hummed a negative from around the member in his mouth. The subtle vibrations were too much, causing Syrus' back to arch sharply while he screamed his release.

Jaden was caught off guard by tug on his hair and the sudden jet of cream onto his tongue, choking a bit before he suckled the rest into a mouthful to swallow. The taste was a deeper concentration of that tart spice, which he found he rather enjoyed. He pulled away, idly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he gazed at the still quivering boy.

".. So.. did I do okay?"

If Syrus could manage to collect his mind into a working thought, he would have stared dumbfoundedly at his friend. He murmured a shaky affirmation while trying to come down from his sexual euphoria. He kept telling himself he needed to recover since he had left Jaden unsatisfied still. After a few moments of rest, the shorter pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Th-that was... Oh, my gods... Give me a second then I'll, um, take care of you too, Jaden."

Syrus received a shake of the head and a simple, 'nope!' before he found himself blinking up at the ceiling once more. He was not sure what Jaden intended to do, but it might be a little difficult in this position.

"Um, Jay?.. What are you doing?"

"I'm not done yet. There's something else I wanted to try."

Before the gray-eyed boy could question, he felt Jaden hoisting him up by the backs of his thighs. His lower back was rested upon the other's folded knees at an incline and thighs pushed back, out of the way. Syrus wasn't sure if he appreciated his current ability to study his knees, up close and personal, but the he had little time to ponder. Jaden grabbed and parted the globes of his buttocks to expose Syrus' most vulnerable area.

"J-Jaden! W-w-what are you d-doing?!"

"Don't worry, they looked like they liked it on the computer..." and with that, he fluttered his tongue tip over the rosy opening.

Syrus' eyes shot open and he choked a gasp that gurgled in his throat. He could hardly describe what the sensation felt like, but he knew that, no matter how strange it was, it still felt good. His gasps died into keening cries once the tongue tip managed to breech him.

"Ahhh! JADEN!.."

Jaden continued to work his tongue, wetting and loosening the puckered bud. His ministrations caused Syrus' wilted arousal to begin stirring to life again until it was once again at full attention. With a final plunge, the taller pulled back and let his lover lay back down.

"Did you like that, Syrus?"

Silver open weakly as he regarded his companion. He offered a flushed nod, then worried his lower lip.

".. Jaden?..."

"Yeah?"

"Um.. I.. I kinda want to.. uh.. keep going... I'm scared though."

Jaden leaned down with a warm, caring smile, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Sy."

".. I want to.. But just go easy on me if I'm going to be uke!"

Again, the darker haired duelist sorted through his newly acquired information from the internet. They were going to need something for lubrication. What could they use? Most of the 'slippery' things Jaden thought of probably wouldn't feel too good and had no business being around any orifice.

"What should we use for, um, lube?.. I'm sure my parents wouldn't have anything like that in the house."

"Uh.. maybe lotion or something?.."

With a quick hop, Jaden got off the bed. He took a moment for modesty as he tied his towel around himself and left to search in his parent's bathroom. It wasn't a very promising search, but he spied his mother's vanity in the mirror. Sitting to one side was a bottle of lotion that he grabbed quickly and hurried back with.

"Found some.. Just, um.. relax and I'll go slow."

Syrus nodded and relaxed as best he could. Jaden flicked the lid open with his thumb, squeezing a good dollop in his palm and setting the bottle aside, crawled back onto his bed. He flinched at the coolness of the lotion upon his heated flesh, but it warmed quickly as he smoothed it on. The taller brought his hand down between Syrus' thighs and sought out his entryway again. A single digit slipped into the tight heat and elicited a wince of discomfort.

".. It feels funny.." Syrus blushed.

"Sorry.. You want me to stop?"

"No, it's okay."

The lone finger pumped gently, easing the ring of muscle to loosen until Jaden managed to slip a second finger inside. Syrus whimpered and fisted the sheets more. As Jaden was moving, his fingers curled slightly, touching the velvety inner walls. The tips fluttered past a slight lump that sent the smaller boy into spasms.

"AH!.."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jaden panicked.

Syrus gave a silly grin, "It didn't hurt.. it was amazing.."

Curiously, he sought the spot he had touched and pressed around, drawing another scream of ecstasy forth. It was actually kind of fun to know he was the one causing such reactions from his now writhing partner. The tallest teen plunged his fingers in repeatedly, watching the sweat beading and rolling down Syrus' face.

Jaden leaned in, his heated breath tickling at Syrus' ear as he panted softly. In a lusty whisper, he inquired, "How does it feel, Sy?.. Does it really feel that good?"

Syrus nodded jerkily, now biting his knuckle to keep back his cries. His boyish features were painted in a deep hue of pink from arousal.

Jaden chuckled softly and kissed one of the flushed cheeks, "You look so cute..."

"Mm...Jaden..." Syrus started moving his hips back and forth.

He was moving in the exact same rhythm his fingers were moving, Jaden grinned at the realization.

"You are so beautiful...I didn't know your body could do this..." He whispered again.

".. Ngh... Jaden!..." He squeezed his ass, trapping Jaden's fingers for a moment.

"It's acting on it's own...it's sucking me in...That's so hot, Sy...Your body...Your body is so naughty..."

"Ahhh...ah! Jaden!"

Syrus' moan was devoured as his brunette friend trapped his mouth with his own, he inserted his tongue and explored around.

 _"I'm inside him...up here and down there..."_ Jaden's mind started to echo.

"J-jay...I'm gonna...don't let me..." Syrus panted, managing to evade the intruder in his mouth in order to speak.

Jaden stopped his fingers and removed his mouth.

Sy took advantage of that to breathe.

"T-the...the next time I cum...I want it with your...your...with _this_ inside of me."

Jaden gasped as he felt a gentle grip around his member.

He looked down at his lover and nodded.

Carefully, he removed his fingers and settled himself between the other's hips. In truth, his heart was racing, but he knew that showing that nervousness would not help Syrus relax.

"Okay, Sy.. I'm going to go in slow and you just tell me if it hurts."

Jaden grasped his erection as he aligned himself and started pressing into the tight channel. The teal-haired youth's body clenched out of reflex, but Syrus continued to will himself to relax. As the tip entered deeper, Syrus took a sharp breath and held it unconsciously. A half inch sank into his depths and he winced.

"Ah. It...i-it.." Syrus choked.

He let out a whimper but after it, he did his best to bite his lips and stop it.

Jaden tried to not move, he waited a few seconds and then tried to get inside again.

"Oh my god...J-jaden, it hurts.."

The movement halted as Jaden waited for the body surrounding him to relax. To help his lover focus on something else, Jaden began stroking him idly. It definitely helped and he continued to sheath himself into that blessed heat. His willpower was unraveling fast, though, and with a sudden thrust, he seated himself to the hilt. Syrus hid his head in the crook of his lover's neck with a hiss, his fingers digging into his friend's shoulders and leaving crescent shaped nail marks in the flesh.

"I-it's in? Is it all the- Ah! AH" Syrus gasped trying to stop himself from digging his nails into Jaden's shoulders.

".. Shh.. I'm sorry, Syrus.. I'm sorry.. it's okay now, just relax...it's in, it's all the way in...god..." Jaden whispered.

Slight tears formed at the corners of Syrus' eyes, but he held his breath and did his best to blink them away. Desiring nothing more than having his body adjust to accommodate the foreign invader. They clung to one another for several moments, reveling in their union.

"It...it's very hard...and so deep inside me..." The bluenette started to whisper.

"Y-yeah...and you...you a-are so tight" He breathed out.

"D-do...do you like it?"

"I love it...it's so warm and it's...It's just so good...I'm inside you..." Jaden whispered close to Syrus' ear.

"J-jaden!"

"It's true, Syrus...you are mine now." Now he passed his tongue slowly through his friend's earlobe.

"J-jaden...ah...ow Jaden..." He gasped, unconsciously moved his hips and winced.

"It will get better with practice...I promise to make it better for you."

"Jaden...it's o-okay it's...It's our first time."

"It is..." Jaden mumbled, suddenly taking in how this was really their first time, and hopefully, the first time of many.

He didn't expect his mind to go through different scenarios of places where he could make love to his boyfriend...

And boy he can't wait to try them all...

"You feel really good, Jay.." Syrus whispered shyly, snapping the brunette back to reality.

Jaden couldn't stop himself from smiling, and he nuzzled on his best friend's hair.

".. Heh, so do you, Sy.. You doing okay now?"

Syrus nodded softly, moaning as Jaden slipped out up to the head and moved back in to find a rhythm.

"A-ah...Yes...D-deeper...Please." He breathed out.

Their lovemaking was awkward, as most first times are. It took a few tries until they both found a comfortable pace, but they were soon rocking together in pleasure.

"Y-yes...Oh, ah! Yes, more, ah! Please don't stop!" Syrus' legs started shaking, Jaden was increasing his speed and impaling his lover at a quicker pace.

"Syrus...Oh Sy...Please..." Jaden moaned.

Syrus slid his arms around his lover's back to cling tight. He would have wrapped his legs around the other's waist, but Jaden's hips kept his thighs spread wide open. The peak was rushing up fast and the brunet duelist began thrusting in desperation.

"AHH!.. Ohh.. Jay.. Ahh...Don't stop...F-fuck me!"

"Sy.. So close.."

"Jay...aaah! Jaden!..."

"Kiss me, Syrus...please...Oooh please! Syrus, kiss me! Please kiss me." Jaden started begging, bringing his face as close as possible.

"J-jaden I-" He got silenced by a pair of lips and a desperate tongue.

Jaden's kiss was so rough that Syrus needed to open his mouth, giving him as much room as possible.

The brunet took it, he took it all, his lips sucked the petite youth's tongue so hard, he could hear whimpers.

All of the sounds that Syrus started letting out were swallowed by his lover, and for some reason it made him want to go faster. His penis was sandwiched between their stomachs and the friction of Jaden's movement against it only made it worse. That same knot was winding tightly in his belly, but he embraced its snap with open arms. A slight shift in position caused a direct jab to his prostate and sent him tumbling into the abyss with a scream.

"I can't-Ah! Sy! I can't! Oh my-Oh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Syrus!"

"Cum! Cum inside me! Oooooh! Ah Jaden! Finish me, please! Please! Please cum!"

Jaden glanced down as he felt a warm spray coating his skin, Syrus was moaning, blushing, sweating, shaking, he was so lost in ecstasy. His eyes had darkened, his tongue was trying to stay inside his mouth but the tip was still out, touching his lips, the sight alone gave him the last little push he needed to finish. With several frantic thrusts, he too fell spiraling into the oblivion of climax. Syrus arched his hips at the slight burning sensation he felt as his partner emptied his molten essence into him.

Jaden was coming hard and it made Syrus feel so good, he felt so full and warm and did his best to embrace every bit of it. It was the ultimate act of lust. To finish claiming his lover's virginity by marking him with his cum. Syrus was so in love with this sensation that he managed to close his legs around Jaden's waist, he didn't want to waste a single drop, every bit of it needed to go inside him.

This act caused his member to get squeezed even more, so the shorter managed to let out another jet of hot cream and it splashed between the two lovers.

They each rode out their tsunami waves of orgasm, letting their bodies pump themselves dry before they finally collapsed in a sated heap.

".. Ngh.. You're heavy, Jay.."

Quickly, the darker haired youth pulled free and fell to one side, "Sorry about that.."

Now basking in their afterglow, Syrus began thinking over things again. Grayish eyes opened halfway and met with a loving pair of brown eyes that stared at him with adoration, he blushed nervously and reached for the bed sheet to seek cover for modesty's sake.

Jaden let out a soft laugh and squeezed closer to him, he looked down at Syrus' chest and saw the white stains on it, he slipped a finger through the sticky liquid, thinking suddenly about licking it clean.

".. Jaden?..."

He looked up and met his blushing lover.

".. Yeah?"

He asked, but still played around with the cum coating Syru's chest.

".. So um... What does it mean now? Does this mean we're, I dunno.. dating?.. Or was this just a one time thing?"

Jaden stopped touching his chest and pulled his lover close, holding him in a caring embrace, "It doesn't have to be a one time thing. I suppose this _does_ qualify as a relationship and I'm happy with that if you are too.. But no matter what, we're still best friends, okay, Sy?"

That was a good enough answer for the littlest teen. He snuggled into the warmth.

"I know it might be too early to say this but.. I love you, Jay."

Jaden grabbed the covers, wrapping it around them so they would stay warm. It felt a little sticky right now, but they were both too exhausted and comfortable to pay any mind now.

"I love you too, Sy."

Together, they drifted off to sleep.

For the whole night, they remained in each other's arms.

* * *

"Welcome back, guys," Chumley greeted from his bunk. "You know, I got in this morning and it was too quiet even for me. So, how was your Spring Break?"

Jaden was placing his deck onto the shelf while Syrus was setting down his bag. They exchanged a look and smiled warmly before Jaden responded.

"We had a lot of fun, Chumley. You know, the beach, the arcade, movies.. Oh yeah! Sy and I got something for you with the tickets at the arcade," he went through his own bag, digging around. "Sy won this sweet Dark Magician Girl plushie they had and with the leftover tickets we all got some friendship bracelets... Ah ha! Here we go, you got the green one."

The elder took the gift appreciatively, "Gee, thanks guys. That was nice of you."

Syrus giggled, "They didn't have any koala things there, otherwise we would have gotten it for you.. But look! You're green, I'm red, and Jaden's orange." He showed his wrist.

"That's cool.. So, when you two are finished unpacking, let's go get something to eat. Dinner is going to be ready soon and I'm starved."

Jaden chuckled, but he and Syrus both agreed and finished straightening up. Once they were done, Chumley climbed down and started heading out. Jaden stepped out next and was holding the door open.

"You ready?"

The smallest roommate set his Dark Magician Girl doll upon the shelf as a finishing touch, but gave a beaming smile as he was called.

"Yeah, be there in a second."

Syrus hurried out after the other two and let the door shut behind him. Pausing a moment, he grabbed a black, nylon cord that was around his neck and lifted something out of his blazer that he studied thoughtfully.

"C'mon Syrus! You're going to miss all the food!"

"Coming! Wait up!" he called back. Carefully, he tucked the cord back into his jacket. On his new necklace hung the symbol of his relationship with Jaden: the plastic ring from the arcade.

Fin


End file.
